


Marshmallows and Glitter

by JaceRMontague



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: I was trying to get revenge on my friend for putting foil in my microwave but it was dark and I was full of adrenaline (and maybe a little drunk) I’m so sorry that I wrote dick with marshmallow cream and glitter all over your window au</p><p>Regina is woken up to find a glitter-covered grinning blonde standing under her window. Her window that now had the word 'dick' scrawled over it in marshmallow cream and glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows and Glitter

‘WHAT THE FUCK?!’ Regina yelled as she opened her window, almost smacking the blonde standing on the other side of her window. The blonde jumped from whatever she was standing on and landed on her feet, her chin resting on the window pane.  
‘Ha-ha! I got you Rub- oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! You’re not Ruby!’ The blonde exclaimed as she stepped back from the window. ‘Who are you?!’  
‘No one you know’ Regina shot back, watching as glitter fell from her window onto the blonde beneath sticking to her hair.  
‘Nonononono. You gotta give me your name so I can give you a proper apology for this! Look! I’ll even give you my name! I’m Emma!’ The blonde said as she gestured wildly to the window in front of her; on the window was the word ‘dick’. In marshmallow cream. And glitter. Regina had no idea how she was going to clean it all off.  
‘Why did you even do that?!’ Regina exclaimed.  
‘Ruby taped foil to the inside of my microwave door and the bastard thing exploded.’ Emma whined like a petulant child. ‘And I wanted to get revenge. And I had glitter and marshmallow cream and vodka and thought this is was a good idea.’  
Regina looked around the outside and could only see an empty tub of marshmallow cream and a pool of glitter on the ground.  
‘Where’s the vodka?’  
‘I drank most of it. But I still have some if you want some.’ Emma said as she pulled a mostly empty bottle of vodka from her hoody jacket and passed it through the open window. Regina thought about it for a moment and then took the bottle from Emma, opened it and took a gulp, wincing as it burnt her throat.  
‘So picked up some marshmallow cream, some glitter and a bottle of vodka and thought “hey! I know what would be a good idea! I’ll get drunk and then I’ll write ‘dick’ in marshmallow and glitter on my friend’s window! But I won’t double check that I’ve got the right dorm!”’ Regina whined in an attempt to imitate the blonde.  
‘That’s exactly what I thought.’ Emma deadpanned in such a way that Regina couldn’t tell if the glitter-covered girl was being serious or not. ‘Listen-’ Emma started ‘I’m really drunk and I’m really embarrassed and it’s really fucking cold out-‘ It was then that Regina realised that Emma was clad only in a tank shirt, a pair of sleep shorts that ended at the top of her thighs and a pair of fluffy socks. ‘And your window is still raining glitter on me and so can you please give me your name? Please? So I can apologise properly? Please?’  
Regina took in the drunken, glittery, frozen girl standing on the other side of the window frame. She considered not giving the girl her name, to make the blonde suffer her embarrassment a little longer especially since Regina still didn’t know how she was going to clean the marshmallow cream off her window but after a moment she saw the girl shiver a little and conceded ‘Regina. My name’s Regina.’  
‘Brilliant! Okay! I love that name! Okay so Regina-’ Emma trailed off hoping Regina would reveal her surname – partly for the apology, partly because Emma fully intended on facebook stalking the brunette stood in front of her.  
Regina sighed ‘Mills. Regina Mills.’  
Emma grinned, repeating the name over and over in her head.  
‘Regina Mills. I hope you will accept this, my apology to you, because I am so, so sorry that I wrote the word ‘dick’ on your window in marshmallow cream and glitter. I am so sorry. And to prove that I really am sorry I will come back here first thing tomorrow and clean it up myself. I really am sorry.’ Emma said slowly, looking straight at Regina.  
Regina smiled. ‘I accept your apology.’  
Emma grinned and nodded ‘Brilliant!’ she said as she leant down to pick up the discarded tub of marshmallow cream and a tube of glitter.  
‘I’ll see you tomorrow morning then Regina Mills.’ Emma said, the name rolling off her tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
‘I’ll see you tomorrow then, Emma-‘ Regina stopped, realising she didn’t know the blonde’s surname.  
‘Swan.’  
‘I’ll see you tomorrow then, Miss Swan.’  
Emma rolled her eyes playfully and bounded off in the direction of the dorm’s main doors. She wondered why she’d never seen the blonde in the dorms before but shrugged it off, pulled her window shut, finished the last half a mouthful of vodka left in the bottle, and trudged off to bed.  
When she woke the next morning, she turned on the phone to check the time and saw that it was 8:54 and that she had a facebook notification. When she logged into facebook she saw she had a friend request from the glittery blonde. She accepted with no hesitation and then walked over to the window and saw that it was crystal clear - with the exception of a few splattering’s of glitter and a sticky note.  
‘I kept my word! I’m sorry I couldn’t get all the glitter off but I tried! Enjoy your day and I’m sorry about last night! – Emma’. There was a little love heart next to the blondes name. Regina grinned and opened the window, pulled the sticky note off and shut the window once more. She tucked the sticky note into her keep safe box, got changed into the tightest pair of jeans she owned and a pale blue tshirt and set about making coffee. She pulled two travel mugs from her cupboard and poured coffee into both. She pulled on her boots and stepped into the hallway, intending to search for the blonde. She grinned, however, when she saw the blonde sitting in the hall watching a youtube video.  
‘Good morning, Miss Swan.’  
The blonde looked up, grinning.  
‘Good morning, Regina.’

It was three years later, the week before the duo finished college and moved into an apartment together when Regina woke up at two am to someone messing about outside her dorm. She got out of bed and walked over to the window where, in pink glitter and marshmallow cream were the words ‘Marry me?’ with a glittery Emma standing beside them, holding up a ring box and grinning hopefully at the brunette.  
Regina opened the window, taking care not to hit the blonde with the glass panel, she leant out, and kissed the blonde.


End file.
